Design Your Universe
by Smithback
Summary: En el momento de la selección del sombrero, todo alumno tiene cuatro posibilidades de selección. pero no fue ninguna sorpresa que Sirius Black fuese seleccionado para Slitherin, después de todo, a dónde más pertenecería un Black? Un Black y un Snape en la misma casa.


#54

Personajes de J. K. R.

Historia de la mano, mente y teclado de Smithback.

"graves inconvenientes para un joven cuya intención es alternar en sociedad y no en suciedad." Julio Verne

Design Your Universe

"hum… si, hay valor, ganas de ser diferente, pero también puedo ver apetito por sobresalir, tienes grandes ambiciones, no son las que generalmente veo en todos los Sliterin , eso es seguro, pero ahí están, ambición,…veo también inteligencia y sobre todo astucia, un gran ingenio…. La casa para ti es…

¡SLITERIN!"

El pequeño Sirius Black exhaló pesadamente al quitarse el sombrero seleccionador; dio una última mirada a la mesa de Grifindor, con resignación, y alzó la barbilla para dirigirse a su nueva casa, Slitherin.

Una vez sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, no le dirigió la vista a nadie, se dedicó a tratar de poner atención al sorteo. No tenía intenciónes de hacer amigos en Sliterin. Se sintió decepcionado al haber quedado en esa casa, tenía la ilusión de quedar en Grifindor, ilusión impulsada por las ganas de diferenciarse de su familia, y también por el encuentro con su lejano primo James Potter. Suponía que no debía sorprenderle quedar en Sliterin, toda su familia había estado ahí antes. _Un Black en Grifindor_, una pequeña risa amarga salió de sus labios. Escuchó algunos otros nombres, poniendo especial atención a quienes iban a Grifindor. Se imaginó en esa mesa, la más lejana, celebrando y aplaudiendo a cada uno de los que llegaban ahí, escuchó el nombre de su primo, Potter. Él era un sangre pura, quizá quedase en Sliterin y no estaría solo… quizá aún pudiesen ser amigos y lamentarse juntos haber quedado en Sliterin, quizá serían un par de Slitherin rebeldes, honorarios Grifindor….

"Grifindor!" gritó el sombrero.

Quizá no…

Otros tres chicos fueron seleccionados para Sliterin, conocía poco a uno de ellos, y al otro apenas había escuchado alguna vez su apellido, ambos eran sangre pura. Del tercero, sin embargo, jamás había escuchado. Snape, Snape… repasó el nombre en su mente, tratando de recordar alguna familia sangre pura con ese nombre, pero no recordaba, después de todo no era como si pusiese atención a 'la sabiduría' de su madre, quizá alguna vez lo mencionó pero él lo ignoró. La verdad no sabía y poco le interesaba.

La extravagante cena, a pesar de verse y oler bien, le supo a ceniza. Estaba en Slitherin. ¿Significaba eso que sería igual que sus primas y padres? ¿No había escapatoria?

Casi en automático, Sirius entró a su dormitorio, probablemente si le preguntasen como llegar del comedor a su dormitorio, no supiese cómo hacerlo, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba. Ahora, una de sus primas menores, Narcisa, que estaba en séptimo año, seguramente ya estaba avisando a la familia las buenas nuevas. ¡Un Sliterin más!

Llegó a su cama y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó quedando en alguna de las otras casas… seguramente si hubiese quedado en Ravenclaw, su familia no hubiese hecho mucho escándalo, después de todo, la prima Cassiopeia había sido de Ravenclaw y no había habido problema, quizá, claro se debiese a que su sed de conocimiento era impulsada principalmente por la experimentación con mugles.

Xxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius gruñó por lo bajo al ver interrumpido su sueño. Escuchó algunos gemidos, palabras altisonantes y lo que pudo ser un empujón, para terminar en un seguro '_plaf'_, en el suelo. Alguien había caído. Exhaló cansado. Al parecer ya no podría dormir.

Cuando corrió las cortinas de su cama, lo primero que vio fue a uno de los chicos en el suelo, tratándose de levantar, mientras que los otros dos entraban a las regaderas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ahora que se fijaba bien, el chico en el piso, era de quien él y James se habían burlado en el tren.

Perezosamente, Sirius se levantó y arregló sus cosas para el ´día. El otro chico, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en su propia cama, sacó unos libros y se dispuso a leer. Supuso él, entonces, que las duchas eran para dos personas, y que los otros chicos sacaron al tercero. Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en su cama también, y observó el cuarto. No había nada extraordinario ahí. Una ventana falsa, que mostraba unos pocos rayos de sol sobre un verde pasto; cuatro camas con doseles, una cómoda pequeña para cada uno a lado de la cama, una mesa y dos sillas. No había más que observar. Aburrido, dirigió su mirada al otro chico. Lo estudió en silencio por varios minutos. No tenía nada en especial, más que una larga nariz. Un cabello que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la barbilla, notó que tenía el cabello largo igual que él, la diferencia era que él del chico parecía, si no estaba equivocado, grasoso, o como si se le acabase de caer tinta sobre la cabeza. No podía ver toda la cara, ya que el chico miraba hacia abajo, a su libro, pero pudo notar que tenía unas largas pestañas, y un cuerpo muy delgado.

Justo cuando pensó en dirigirle la palabra al chico, los otros dos salieron del baño.

Sirius y el otro chico se dirigieron ahí, y se detuvieron en la puerta. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a compartir el baño; así que dudaron de entrar.

Finalmente Sirius se desidió y dio el primer paso, entró a las regaderas y pocos segundos después entró el otro chico. Para alivio de amos, las regaderas estaban separadas por paredes y cortinas.

En silencio, cada uno se dispuso a bañarse. Después de varios minutos, Sirius, poco acostumbrado al silencio. Comenzó a hablar.

"y… ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Sirius Black."

Sirius pensó que El otro chico no lo había escuchado, lo cual era entendible, a través de las paredes, cortinas y el sonido del agua, pero finalmente respondió. "Severus Snape."

"Bien." respondió Sirius , sin saber que más podía decir. Después de varios minutos más, ambos salieron del baño. En el cuarto, aún estaban los otros dos chicos. Reconoció a uno de ellos, Avery.

Una vez listo para ir a desayunar, Avery y el otro chico, se le acercaron.

"Black, tiempo sin vernos." Dijo Avery.

A Sirius no le hubiese importado que hubiese pasado más tiempo; pero consideró inapropiado, al menos para el primer día, decirle algo así. Por lo que simplemente respondió con un simple saludo con la cabeza.

"Éste es Mulciber, me dice que jamás se han visto, pero debes haber escuchado su apellido, ¿no?"

Una vez más, Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza.

"vamos a desayunar, ¿vienes?" Indicó Avery.

Sirius seguramente lo negaría, pero en ese momento, le dio un leve ataque de pánico. Definitivamente no quería ir con ellos, si bien no conocía a Mulciber, si había escuchado de su familia, y aunque eso no significaba que él fuese como toda su familia, no quería arriesgarse, además del hecho de que ya hubiese hecho buenas migas con Avery, de quien sabía de primera mano su actitud altiva, típica de un sangre pura, tampoco lo alentaba demasiado.

"Erh… yo… yo…" No se le ocurría una buena escusa, después de todo, eran compañeros de cuarto, y probablemente lo serían por siete años. El simple hecho de darse cuenta de que estaría con ellos por siete años, lo mareó. "Yo… yo, ¡lo siento! le prometí a Severus que iría con él, y aún no estamos listos, ¿por qué no se adelantan?"

"¿qué? ¿Con ese? ¿Acaso habías escuchado el apellido 'Snape' antes? Es obvio que es una de esas basuras." Expresó Mulciber, molesto.

Eso, definitivamente le comprobaba sus sospechas respecto a Mulciber.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado Snape, antes distraído en sus asuntos, alzó la cabeza ante la mención de su apellido, y confundido, escuchó con atención la discusión.

Tiempo antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Sirius había entendido la forma en la que su familia y camaradas se comportaban. Algo en su interior se había dado cuenta de que eso no era correcto. Los castigos, los comentarios, las cosas que escuchaba, sabía que estaban mal. Su corto encuentro con un mugle, en una ocasión, le abrieron los ojos. Él no sería como su familia o conocidos. El haber quedado en Sliterin no cambiarían su decisión. Si él quiso ser un Grifindor, al menos demostraría esa valentía.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Cuestionas con quien quiero pasar mi tiempo? Oh, seguramente preferirías que fuese contigo, ¿no?" Sirius pasó una censora y obvia mirada por Mulciber. "creo que no. Gracias. Pueden irse." Hizo un ademán de desestimación para ellos, se dio la vuelta y siguió arreglando sus cosas.

Mulciber pareció querer lanzarse contra Sirius, pero Avery lo detuvo. Sin duda, Avery sabía lo problemática y obscura que podía llegar a ser la familia Black, y prefería tener una relación relajada con su heredero.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente Severus rompió el silencio. "No tenía idea de que habíamos quedado en bajar juntos." Dijo Severus, con una confusa mirada, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Sirius, con una mirada de disculpa se dirigió a su compañero. "Lo siento en verdad, es que ellos no me caen bien, y preferiría tener el menos contacto posible. En ese momento no se me ocurrió más… lo cual no significa que no me gustaría ir contigo… si no te molesta…" Sirius decidió lanzar la primera piedra, después de todo, si no iba a estar con Mulciber o Avery, podría estar con él. Claro que faltaba saber si tenía las mismas ideas que sus compañeros. Por ahora lo único que sabía era su nombre y que su apellido no era de un sangre pura, o al menos no uno que conosiese. Claro que si al final él prefería estar con los otros dos… bueno, siempre podía conocer a alguien de alguna otra casa.

Severus se sorprendió por un momento, pero finalmente asintió. "No veo por qué no." Indicó él, algo receloso. "Aunque preferiría que no me inmiscuyeras en tus intempestivos planes, no al menos sin mi previo consentimiento."

Sirius, extremadamente complacido, se levantó y se dirigió rápido hasta Snape, y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su nuevo compañero. Snape, desconcertado, dio un paso atrás, cayendo a la cama. Sirius sin inmutarse, comenzó a hablar emocionado. "Bien, bien, será genial, podemos hacer la tarea juntos, quizá hablar de quidich, ¿te gusta el quidich? Soy fan de 'los tornados', pero los 'parásitos' han tenido una gran temporada, no crees…. Ya quiero tener clase de transfiguración, ¿hay alguna clase que te interese especialmente? no estoy muy seguro de 'Historia de la magia', no me interesa tanto eso, he escuchado que es aburrida, a pesar de que la da un fantasma, yo me esperaría que un fantasma diese la clase más entretenida pero creo que no, ¿tienes idea de cómo llegar al comedor? Ayer estaba muy distraído y la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre, me podría comer un hipogrifo, ¿te gusta la carne de hipogrifo? A mí me gusta mucho, pero a mi hermano le parece horrible, ¿Crees que den postre en el desayuno? Espero que tengan… …"

Mientras Sirius seguía y seguía, Snape solo se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho?...

*Notas de la autora: lo admito, la idea se me ocurrió por dos razones, una no la voy a decir… por que la olvidé… y la otra se remonta a hace ya algunos años… quizá uno o dos, cuando comenzé a leer una historia en inglés, en donde Harry y Hermione viajaban a otra dimensión, una en la que tal y como sucede en mi historia, Sirius quedó en Sliterin, y se hace amigo de Snape; se ve a un Snape que usa ropa de colores,tanto como las del director y es tan alegre como él,también. Lily y Remus se casan y Sirius y Severus desprecian a James. La premisa de la historia sonaba interesante, pero no me gustó mucho, la dejé de leer como al segundo o tercer capítulo. Siento mucho no poder darles la información. En mi imaginación, sin embargo, Snape definitivamente no terminaría usando ropas coloridas, y no creo que casaría a Lily con Remus, no se me ocurre que pasaría con James tampoco.

Mi intención tampoco era hacer una historia de un posible slash entre los protagonistas, solo una amistad. Creo que ellos dos pudieron haber sido grandes amigos.

¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Durante la escritura de éste fic, no se lastimó a ningún animal y si fue escuchada mucha música, varios danzones, algo de apocalíptica y, y claro, de donde tomé el nombre de ésta historia, Design Your Universe de Epica

Espero les gustase.

Suerte, bye


End file.
